The Royal Scurvy Burger Bash!
'The Royal Scurvy Burger Bash! '''is the 15th episode of Season 38. Summary Captain Jake, Kwazii, Sofia, and Connor become famous throughout the school when they volunteer to make burgers for the school lunch. Plot The episode begins at Disney Junior Elementary School where everyone was having veggie burgers, but weren’t enjoying them so much. Kwazii is then seen playing with his burger as Captain Jake decides to join in the fun and shoots a pea from a straw onto Kwazii’s face, which then bounces off and then onto the veggie burger stack that then collapsed onto Principal Mickey, who wasn’t happy about Kwazii’s childish game as he tells him, Sofia, and Captain Jake that they are to help make the veggie burgers tomorrow. The next day in the cafeteria kitchen, Kwazii, Captain Jake, and Sofia were not doing a great job making the veggie burgers, so the school cook decides to leave as he marches out and drives in his minivan. After he left, Sofia devastatingly asks who was going to make the burgers now as Kwazii thinks and asks whatever happened to good old fashion burgers as Sofia grumbled that they went out of fashion back in Enchanica. Thinking for a moment, Kwazii asks Sofia about the time when she and her mother Queen Miranda made some nice bread like buns as Sofia replied with a smile that she and her mom made some great bread buns together. Then Kwazii asks Captain Jake if he'd ever had the time he, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully made the best homemade ketchup in Neverland as his best friend replied yeah before Kwazii asks Connor, who is in line, if he and his father ever made the best burger cheese as Connor replied excitedly yeah before Kwazii asks again, "then what's stoppin' us pirates and princess from makin' some good old fashion burgers?" as Captain Jake replies questionably "the actual burger?" As Kwazii opens the freezer filled with patties, he says that he and his grandfather used to make a good pirate patty as his friends cheered! Now that they have all the ingredients, they can begin cooking! Twelve noon, it was lunchtime, and all the kids line up to get their burgers but some were nervous about having the usual veggie burgers when the lunchroom counter opens. Kwazii flips the burger patty over to Sofia who catches it in her burger bread, then passes it to Captain Jake who squirts homemade ketchup onto the patty before giving it to Connor, who places yellow cheese onto the ketchup covered patty, then closing the bun top over it, he hands it to Kwazii, who pronounces "Alright mateys! It's burger time!" as he places the burger onto the first student's tray. Powers that Kwazii used * Cooking Magic * Levitation * Super Speed * Super Strength Characters * Trivia * This episode is similar to ''Beans and Weenies from Camp Lazlo. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 38 Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Friendship Category:Episodes that need images Category:Comedy Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Magic Category:Rivalry Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Season 38 episodes based on cartoons